Alright
by DegrassiFan77
Summary: It takes place when Fiona is with Bobby. Declan realizes something's wrong and tries to help... and read it and see if you like it... and if you do, review...
1. Chapter 1

**You can't cover up everything with makeup. You can usually cover pimples. Acne. Yeah, that's usually what people use it for. To cover up acne. And sometimes, people use it for Halloween. To make it look like they're zombies or something. Makeup can make you look like a zombie if you're a princess. It can also cover bruises. Black eyes. You've got to get the right shade, of course, but it can. And no one will notice. Your parents…. Well, never mind your parents, they're never there anyway. But what really surprises you is your brother. He doesn't notice either. Sometimes he does. Sometimes he says "What's wrong Fi?" or "Are you feeling alright, Fiona?" but if you say yes, then that's all. The end. He says "Ok, if you need anything ask."**

**But you don't ask.**

"**What were you doing, Fiona? Where were you?" Bobby asks, grabbing Fiona's arm as she walks into his house, she dumps her purse on the end table near the door. **

"**I was talking to my brother." she says with a sigh.**

"**Don't talk to me like that." he says, taking his thumb and index finger and holding my her chin, lifting her head up to face him.**

**She stares up at him but doesn't say anything. "Are you going to answer me?" he asks, letting go of her and pushing her down onto his couch. **

"**I'm sorry." she says. She doesn't want to get hit. **

"**For what?"**

**She doesn't know what she did wrong so she just sits silently, and confused.**

**She gets punched anyway. He punches her so hard it turns her head.**

"**I'm sorry." she repeats in a whisper. She says it in a tone that sounds like she's asking a question.**

"_**For what?" **_Bobby yells.

"I-I don't know." Fiona whispers.

He hits her again and grabs her wrist, pulling her up off of the couch.

He grabs her by her shoulders when she's standing and shakes her, then slams her against the wall. Her elbow hits it and makes a hole.

"Look what you did!" Bobby screams, shaking her again.

"I'm sorry… f-for breaking the wall!" Fiona says in a panicked voice, remembering _what _she's sorry for this time, while at the same time wincing in pain.

"Just leave!" Bobby said, pushing her against the wall once more before heading up the stairs.

"I'd be glad to." Fiona muttered.

He turned around at the top of the stairs. "What did you say?"Fiona glanced at him and scooped up her purse, opening the door and hurrying out.

She walked a few blocks until she found a nice clear glass window to a shop. One she could use as a mirror. She brushed makeup over her eyes and her arms to cover up the bruises and red handprints. Usually she'd just wear a long sleeved shirt, but she didn't have one at the moment.

She ignored the people staring at her strangely. They didn't know. They shouldn't care.

When she was done she turned around and opened her phone, leaning against the wall. She pressed one to speed-dial Declan.

"Fi, you've only been gone for an hour, are you ok?"

He was starting to get more and more suspicious.

"Yeah. Can you pick me up?" she asked.

"Sure, yeah, where are you, Fi?""Rifton Street." Fiona answered, "By the hat store."

"Ok, I'll be right there.""Thanks, Decs.""No problem."

"Alright, love you Fiona, see you.""Love you too, bye."

Declan came soon and Fiona got in the passenger side of the car.

They drove with the radio on, not talking until Declan passed their house.

"Where are we going, Decs?" Fiona asked.

"I want to know what's up, and I want to know It now." Declan said seriously. He turned down a country road and pulled to the edge, unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to her.

She shrugged, "Nothing's _up_."

"Something's wrong."

"No it isn't." she says with a smile.

"I know you Fiona."

She wonders if she should tell him now. She's been wanting to. She's just scared. Bobby will hurt her if she tells. And the worst part is, that Declan would know. He would know that she let Bobby beat on her. That she let him play with her like she was a doll. But if she tells him it will be over. If she doesn't… it won't be over. It will keep happening… but, he'll know. He'll know. She feels like she has shoulder angels. She just doesn't know which one is the angel and which is the devil.

"Decs, what makes you think something's wrong?" she asks.

"You just aren't acting right. You're really jumpy lately. And every time…" he stops and looks at his sister, straight in the eyes. "Every time I mention Bobby's name, you freak out."

"You must be imagining it." Fiona says, looking out the window and away from her brother, smoothing her skirt.

"Are you having relationship problems? Is Bobby cheating on you? Is he being unfair?"

Someone notices now, well, sort of. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

Fiona glances at Declan and then looks away.

"What did he do?" Declan whispers.

Fiona shakes her head. "No." she says, "Everything's fine with him. I have no idea why you would even begin to think that."

"Fiona, I love you. You're my sister, I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm _not _getting hurt." Fiona insists.

"You'd tell me if you were… right?" Declan asks, finally giving up and agreeing with his sister.

"Of course."

"Alright, Fi." he says.

They drive home in silence.

She accidentally bumps her arm against the door. It hits her bruise. "Ow." she mutters.

Declan looks over.

It doesn't look like anything's there, but there sure is. A big black bruise. But no one can see through the makeup, except her… and Bobby.

The next day he doesn't just hit her. He takes her virginity.

She walks home that day. She doesn't call Declan. She sneaks in through the back door and takes a shower, but she can still feel him all over her.

Declan knocks on the door to the bathroom.

"Fi?"She tries to mask her crying.

"Yeah?" she asks, turning the water down so she can hear better.

"I didn't hear you get home, how did you get here?""I walked." she answers.

"I was going to pick you up."

"I felt like taking a walk today." Fiona answers.

"Have you been crying?""No."

"You sound like you've been crying. Are you alright?""Yes." she says, crying a little harder now. It makes her cry more when she thinks about her brother caring about her. She doesn't know why though.

She turns on the water again. She doesn't want to talk anymore.

"Fi?"

She turns the water down again.

"What?" she asks, annoyed.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

She turns the water on again.

When the water has been cold for a while, she gets out, dries herself off and then dresses, almost forgetting to apply her makeup before she goes downstairs and sits on the couch, flipping on the television. She doesn't really want to watch television, but if Declan comes downstairs, she doesn't want him to think something's wrong. It doesn't matter though. He already does.

He comes down and sits beside her.

"Are you pregnant?" he whispers into her ear.

She sits up straight, "What? No!" she says. Then she frowns because she doesn't know if Bobby used protection or not She thinks he did… no he did, but, it could still happen. "I… I hope not." she whispers.

Declan doesn't hear the 'I hope not' part.

"Then what's wrong, Sis?"

"I already told you." Fiona says, getting up and walking upstairs to her room.

She sits on her bed and cries until she hears Declan coming up the stairs. Then she lays down and pulls the covers up over her head, pretending she's asleep. Declan comes in and turns the light off and then closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She can't sleep. She keeps having nightmares.

She slowly opens her brother's door. He's asleep, but she walks over and crawls into his bed, like she used to when she was little, and she was certain there was a monster that she called "The Vacuum Monster" living under her bed.

He wakes up, but he's only half awake. "Fi?" he asks.

"Can't sleep, Decs." she mumbles, tears running down her cheeks.

She gets under the covers and snuggles up close to him. He puts his arms around her, still half asleep he says "Why not?"

She wipes the tears away from her eyes. "Don't worry, Declan, just go back to sleep."

He does sleep, until he wakes up a few hours later and his sister is crying in her sleep.

He shakes her shoulder until she wakes.

"Fiona?" he asks.

"It was just a bad dream." Fiona answers.

"Are you sure you're alright?""It was the dream with the zombies, Declan… that's all." Fiona says, remembering a dream she had a few months ago.

"Well…it's not possible for the dead to walk… so you can go back to sleep.""I know, Declan." she says, acting as if she's annoyed. She isn't annoyed though.

They're quiet for a minute before Declan speaks again.

"Fiona?"

She turns and faces him, but it's dark and he can only see her silhouette.

"We can talk, if you want."

She almost says _Ok, Bobby's been hurting me, and you need to help me. _

Instead she says "Talk about what?"

"Anything you want, Fi." Declan says.

Fiona rolls over so Declan can't see that she's crying.

The next day, she has to go to Bobby's house again. It's part of the 'deal'. The 'deal' is that if she comes to his house every day at two p.m. or if they have school, right after school, and stays until he says she can go home. She doesn't know what will happen if she doesn't follow up to her part of the 'deal'. She doesn't feel like going today.

"Decs?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Will you pick me up from Bobby's early today?""Why?""Cause, I feel a little sick."

"Then don't go."

"I have to.""You can cancel… he'll understand." Declan says.

Fiona gives a little sarcastic laugh. She's already thirty minutes late.

"I've gotta go, Decs." she says, getting up and leaving.

"I can drive you."

"No." she says, slamming the door. She opens it again saying "I mean no thank you, Decs."

She walks to his house. When she gets there she knocks on the door. _His _parents are home. They usually aren't.

"Hello, Fiona." his mother says.

Fiona gives Mrs. Beckonridge a smile and knods.

"Bobby's in his room."

It would look weird if she didn't go and see him in his room, so she goes up the stairs.

As soon as she opens the door to his room he grabs her and pulls her in.

"I was waiting for you." he growls.

"I'm sorry, Declan… he was asking questions." Fiona says. It's half-true, but not exactly in the way Bobby's was thinking.

He pushes her down on the bed.

"Wh-what? About me?"She thinks for half a second then she says "Yeah."

"Well… what'd you… tell him, you know?" he asks.

She wonders if she says that she told him everything, if Bobby would let her leave, or if he would hit her.

"I told him I was sick."

"That's all?" Bobby asks.

"Yes."

He sits down besides her and hugged her.

"You're such a sweetheart."

She smiles, because this is what she wants. She wants someone to love her.

"No." she says.

"What?""Bobby, yesterday… I said that I didn't want to, and you hit me and told me you didn't care… that's not… Bobby, no."

"What are you saying?" he asks. His friendliness is gone. Completely and he's shaking her by her shoulders again.

"We're going away for a few days, bye Bobby, hun, see you Fiona!" his mother calls up.

Bobby stops briefly to say "Bye, love you!" in the most emotionless way possible. Then he turns back to Fiona tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"I want to break up." she says, tears springing to her eyes.

She doesn't know when he gets it, but suddenly he has a baseball bat.

The first thing that enters her mind is _I'm going to die._

He hits her in the stomach with it, and for a second she can't breath.

"Are you sure, Fiona?" Bobby asks, raising the bat again.

He always asks her to specify on everything, but she's not sure what _Are you sure_ means.

"No…" she coughs out through her tears. To be sure he understands she says "I don't want to break up with you, I love you."

"Yeah?" Bobby asks angrily, yanking her off the bed. Her stomach hurts so much it's unbelievable.

There's a knock on the door.

Bobby runs downstairs, dragging Fiona along with him.

He presses the speaker button by his door.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"Declan… I'm here to pick up Fi."

Bobby glances at Fiona "One moment." he says, pressing the button again.

He spins Fiona to face him and smashes her up against the wall.

"You go down to the bathroom, and you make sure you look alright, then you come out as soon as possible, ok?"

She knods and runs off to the bathroom.

As she closes the door she can hear Bobby saying.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom, she'll be out in just a second."

She doesn't remember him hitting her there... She has a black eye. Or is that an old one? Is that bruise on her arm from yesterday? That whole pile of bruises on her stomach can't just be from the baseball bat… some had to be from another time? Did he hit her with the bat once or twice? Three times?

If she just puts her jacket on, then he won't see the ones on her arms. Her leggings cover up most of the bruises there… it's not like her brother will be taking her shirt off… and it's winter so there won't be any chance of some last minute swimming…. What if her shirt slips up when she sits down?

No… she's being too paranoid, she tells herself. She puts makeup over her eye and then heads out.


End file.
